Beso para todos los gustos
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Serie de viñetas protagonizadas por Scorpius, Lily, Lucy, Roxanne, Dominique y Lysander. San Valentín está cerca y existen seis clase de besos.
1. Beso en la mano

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso en la mano<strong>

El torneo de los Tres Magos se presenta de nuevo en Hogwarts y junto a los campeones de las demás casas, el baile del Torneo. Por Hogwarts se presentaba Kaitlin Smith, una Gryffindor de último año que había levantado algunas disputas por la casa a la que pertenecía. Según algunos, se había hecho trampas en la elección por parte del Campeón de Hogwarts. De Beauxbatons iba Fabien Gauthier, un chico de dieciocho años que era perseguido por las mujeres de Hogwarts para ir al baile con el Campeón de la escuela francesa. De Durmstrang iba Soren Jensen, quien a pesar de aparentar los veinte, tenía la misma edad de Kaitlin.

Nadie quería faltar al baile y por tanto hasta los más torpes practicaron sus pasos de bailes para poder llevar una pareja decente o encontrar alguna en el baile, puesto que muchos han acudido solos sin importar lo que hayan dicho los demás.

Scorpius Malfoy es uno de ellos. Tiene planeado algo que saldría bastante mal si fuera acompañado. No sabe si lo hace porque le apetece ver la cara de todos, o simplemente porque le han retado a hacerlo. El caso es que cruza el umbral del Gran Comedor para ir a la sala de baile y se encuentra con que la mayor parte de Hogwarts y parte de otros colegios, nunca mejor dicho, está allí metido.

Se coloca los puños y se acerca a la mesa para servirse un ponche. No sabe si ya ha llegado, pero hace como que le da igual. Se apoya en la mesa, bebe de la copa y la ve aparecer entre la gente. Lleva un vestido negro que realza su cabello pelirrojo recogido en un moño, aunque ni ella misma es capaz de domar su pelo, y varios mechones quedan suelto enmarcando su rostro. Tiene los ojos azules de la mayoría de los Weasley. Scorpius no puede negar que Lily Luna Potter se ve preciosa así vestida, sino fuera porque va del brazo de Lysander Scamander.

Se bebe la copa de ponche de una vez antes de dejarla encima de la mesa y echar a caminar por la pista. Ignora el grupo de chicas de cuarto que comentan el por qué habrá ido sólo y el hecho de que se esté acercando a la pequeña de los Potter.

—Scamander—El Hufflepuff nunca le ha caído mal. Va a su mismo curso, junto a su hermano y tiene una forma extraña de ver la vida, pero en aquellos momentos le molesta.—¿Me permitirías bailar con tu pareja un momento?—Lo ha soltado y siente como todos los que están alrededor del grupo se han quedado sin palabras y les miran a ellos tres, como si hubieran escuchado algo que claramente es imposible.

Pero no es así. Malfoy está inclinado con una mano hacia la pelirroja incitándola a bailar con él y con esa sonrisa que desmayaría a más de una menos a ella. Es dura y le examina con la mirada.

—Ni se te ocurra propasarte, Scorpius—Le advierte. Aunque le llama por su nombre. Se conocen desde hace siete años. Se entienden. Se llevan bien.

—Nunca—Murmura él antes de cogerle la mano que le ofrece y darle un dulce beso en el dorso antes de llevarla a la pista de baile despacio. Ignorando cualquier mirada. Ya estaba hecho.

* * *

><p>Primera cosa que escribo que se parezca a un Scorly...<p>

Aunque por supuesto no he podido evitar meter Lilys (Lysander x Lily)


	2. Beso en la mejilla

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso en la mejilla<strong>

Lily Luna Potter sabe que su punto fuerte, de entre todas las asignaturas que tiene que ver en Hogwarts, son las Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cree que en eso ha salido a su padre, y por ende a su hermano mayor James, quien ha acabado ingresando en el cuerpo de aurores. Ve en él su propio futuro y no le disgusta en nada, porque tampoco es que se le de mal pociones. Es por ello que no soporta que, cuando su primo Hugo Weasley le hace una trastada a Claire Zabinni, ella se vea involucrada y se vea castigada por ello a limpiar, junto al Weasley en cuestión la sala de Trofeos. Y todo porque siempre están juntos y si Hugo ha tomado parte en aquella broma, ella también ha tenido que ser partícipe.

Piensa que con cosas como esa su nota se puede ver perjudiciada y de manera notable. No soportaría que para una materia en la que desea destacar cosas ajenas a ella le hicieran caer en una calificación que, según ella, no se merece ni de lejos.

Y así se lo comunica al menor, por minutos, de los gemelos Scamander, Lysander. Se ha encontrado con él cuando ella regresaba del entrenamiento de Quidditch, aun más frustrada porque el capitán del equipo, Fred Weasley, le regañó por cometer cierta imprudencia al buscar la snitch, por no hablar de que llegó tarde al entrenamiento por estar limpiando los trofeos. Era el último año de Fred en el equipo antes de graduarse, y deseaba salir por la puerta grande, ganando por tercera vez consecutiva la copa de Quidditch, lo cual le daría cierto reconocimiento para poder entrar en un equipo de Quidditch profesional, lo que deseaba desde cuarto.

Lysander la ha escuchado pacientemente, afirmando con la cabeza y metiendo de tanto en tantos algunos comentarios en señal de que la está escuchando atentamente. Pero no es suficiente para una Lily que está tan roja como su cabello y Lysander opina que le falta cero coma para que el cabello le eche llamas.

—¿Quieres decir algo de una vez?—Le espeta la chica levantándose del suelo para mirarle. Están sentados en los terrenos de Hogwarts y aunque sea la hora de la cena, parece que ninguno de los dos tiene hambre.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?—Le pregunta. Es Hufflepuff y no tiene mucha inteligencia emocional, por lo que no es una pregunta retórica.

—¡Algo! ¡Cualquier cosa!

El castaño lo piensa unos instantes mirando al suelo. Lily se cruza de brazos mientras tamborilea el suelo con el pie, la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes.

—Lily. Respira hondo—La pelirroja alza una ceja, pero el chico le insiste y ella acaba obedeciendo.—Ahora relájate. No es el fin del mundo. Los nargles te ciegan. Yo tengo que hacer los TIMOS

Lily lo piensa. A ella todavía le queda un año para hacer frente a los exámenes que ha mencionado el chico. Quizás ha exagerado un poco. Se sienta de rodillas frente al chico que simplemente le mira esperando que hable.

—¿Nargles, Lysander?—Pregunta sin bajar esa ceja. Él simplemente afirma con la cabeza—Eres un caso perdido—Se incorpora lo justo para darle un sonoro beso en la en la mejilla

* * *

><p><strong>No es un secreto que mi OTP en la tercera generación son Lysander y Lily<strong>


	3. Beso en la nariz

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso en la nariz<strong>

Es invierno, y por lo consiguiente, hace frío, pero eso no es una explicación suficiente para Lucy Weasley que no deja de decirle a Arthur Nott que tiene frío y que no entiende cómo puede hacer frío; los tiros de Lucy van porque no sabe cómo en un colegio cómo Hogwarts no han desarrollado algo tan útil como una calefacción central como han hecho los muggles, si no que tienen que estar poniéndose capas y más capas de ropa como si fueran una cebolla.

Vuelve de los terrenos dónde han tenido Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. A Lucy Weasley le gusta la asignatura y solo por ello la cursa, porque quiere estudiar Astronomía y realmente no es algo que le vaya a servir de mucho. En cambio, Arthur Nott quiere especializarse en rompedor de maldiciones. Desde que ha escuchado al tío de Lucy hablar sobre el trabajo, desea con más ganas trabajar allí.

Caminan muy juntos, casi pegados, aunque cuando lleguen al castillo se tendrán que separar, y mientras él vaya a dar Aritmencia, ella va a ir a clase de Pociones. No le gusta pociones, pero según le ha dicho la profesora de Astronomía debe de cursarla por eso de que algunas pociones siguen un periodo de elaboración similar a las fases del sol.

—Artie—La voz de Lucy suena algo quejosa, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Desde que han comenzado a salir, Lucy se toma la licencia de llamarle Artie, pese a que nadie en su vida le ha llamado de tal forma, es por ello que Arthur todavía no entiende si le gusta o no tal reducción de nombre, por lo que sólo es capaz a atinar a rodar los ojos mientras lanza un suspiro.

—¿Qué?—No sabe para qué lo pregunta, puesto que tres de las cuatro veces que le ha llamado con ese tono solo lo ha hecho ha sido para lo mismo. La que queda ha sido para decirle que tiene el cordón desabrochado, y no ha sido con esa voz que pone Lucy de "me pasa algo y quiero que lo sepas y por eso te llamo de una manera que sé que va a llamar tu atención", principal mente porque el Artie se transformó en un simple Arthur que para el chico es hasta normal en él, por algo es su nombre.

—Tengo frío—No se ha equivocado. Aunque aquella vez habla un poco más—Mira, tengo la cara fría. ¿Seguro que no se me está quedando azul?—Pregunta mirándole fijamente.

—A ver…—Arthur accede a las pretensiones de Lucy y se vuelve hacia ella para comprobar si es verdad lo que dice, aunque en lugar de hacerlo como espera la castaña, poniendo una mano en su cara o en su defecto, en la frente, le da un suave beso en la nariz que dura más segundos que lo que la chica puede aguantar.—Es verdad. Estás helada.

La sonrisa que Arthur muestra no es nada en comparación con el sonrojo que tiñe las mejillas de Lucy. Aunque lo cierto es que ya no nota frío en la cara.


	4. Beso en la frente

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso en la frente<strong>

Aunque a George Weasley le ha costado ver a su pequeña Roxanne con un chico brutote como es Joe Dursley, lo cierto es que ahora solo es capaz de poder tratarlo como a un yerno, amenazándole de muerte si le hace cualquier cosa a su pequeña, como cualquier suegro que se precie que tenga sólo una niña y encima esta niña sea la hija menor.

Roxanne tiene dieciocho años y se acaba de graduar en el instituto muggle, y no sólo se ha graduado, sino que es la alumna con mejores notas de su promoción por lo que le ha tocado dar el discurso de clausura del evento. Para no estar nerviosa.

Toda su familia está entre los invitados, ocupando medio salón de actos, le ha dicho Jane Thomas que antes de que la presentaran, estaba detrás del escenario junto a ella mirando toda la gente que había asistido. Hace tiempo que ya han repartido los diplomas y ahora hablan sobre menciones de honor en el ámbito de los deportes.

Roxanne Weasley no puede evitar contar uno por uno a todos sus primos. Al ser la pequeña, es la última en graduarse, por lo que nadie se ha querido perder el evento. La morena siente que tiene las piernas de gelatina.

Pero no son los únicos que están allí para verla. También han ido los que ya considera su familia política. Puede ver al padre de Joe al lado de su propio padre manteniendo una breve conversación, o a su hermano Fred que ha interrumpido su participación en la Liga de quidditch para ir a verla hablando con Joe, quién hace dos años que ha terminado sus propios estudios y ahora está en la universidad, puede imaginar que le está amenazando de muerte por hacer cualquier cosa. Respirar cerca de la chica es también motivo para morir. Hace tiempo que su madre y la madre de Joe llevan tratándose y lo cierto es que puede sentir que tanto ella como su chico han logrado encajar en la familia del otro. No hubiera soportado que hubiera sucedido lo contrario, que el padre de Joe siguiera teniéndole manía a su padre por el evento sucedido cuando ambos eran niños/adolescentes.

Y entonces llega su turno. Roxanne sale al frente y lee aquel discurso que ha hecho que se pase noches en vela y que tenga que mostrárselo a cada ser viviente que ha podido para que le de su opinión. Ese discurso que hace que cuando terminen de leerlo, todos sus compañeros de promoción suban al escenario para abrazarla y felicitarla por él. El director termina la verbena con todos los alumnos subidos a la tarima, ocupando el lugar del fondo.

Cuando baja del escenario, le toca recibir las felicitaciones de todos los demás. Le revuelven el cabello, la abrazan, la achuchan, ninguno es capaz de quedarse quieto. Pero lo que logra que Roxanne se avergüence y tenga que agachar la cabeza es que Joe le bese la frente y le susurre al oído.

—Felicidades, pastelito. Lo has logrado.


	5. Beso en el cuello

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._**

**Y aprovecho para poner como "advertencia" que este drabble es femslash (Mujer x mujer)**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso en el cuello<strong>

Tiene veintiún años, según muchos, está en la flor de la vida. Momento para disfrutar de la juventud, de ir de un lado a otro, de definirse como persona y sobretodo, de decidir qué quiere hacer con su vida. Pero lo cierto es que esa última pregunta es algo que le supera y hace que el resto de las cosas se le venga encima. Dominique Weasley se ha independizado y vive tirada en la cama mirando al techo mientras se acaricia la tripa con una mano y acaricia el gato que tiene por mascota con la otra. De vez en cuando se dedica a componer canciones, pero desde que terminó las prácticas en Gringotts, lo cierto es que se ha quedado sin inspiración. Y sabe por qué es. Su mente estaba ocupada y por lo tanto más proclive a tener movimiento. A veces se sorprendía volviendo a casa y silbando una melodía que luego sacaba con la guitarra que se le regalaron cuando salió de Hogwarts.

Sabe que debería de haber continuado con el trabajo en el banco, era lo que siempre había querido hacer, desde niña. Y para lo que se ha estado preparando en Hogwarts. Pero la cosa es diferente ahora que es adulta y ve que tiene un amplio horizonte en el que especializarse y no sólo los trabajos de papá, mamá y Vic. Louis no cuenta, porque es más pequeño y supuestamente debería de estar en la misma tesitura que ella, pero Louis es Ravenclaw, se recuerda.

Todo es diferente. Es diferente porque ella misma es diferente. Porque le ha llenado más cantar en un karaoke que enfrentarse a los dragones que protegen algunas bóvedas.

De vez en cuando se plantea hacer casting, y todos la animan a ello, porque saben que vale para ello y porque saben que vivir en el mundo del espectáculo haría muy feliz a la Weasley, pero luego recuerda el miedo al fracaso, y ese día se lo dedica a su novia, con la que vive. Cree que ella, Amelia Finnigan, no se da cuenta de aquello. Que esa muestra de amor desmesurada que le muestra la poco cariñosa de Dominique no es producto del miedo al fracaso que tiene y de las ganas de quedarse en un ámbito que sabe controlar como si hubiera nacido para ello. Que no es producto de algo casual.

Pero Amelia se da cuenta de todas esas cosas, sabe que tiene algo pendiente que hacer, como es demostrarle a todos que Dominique no sólo canta en la ducha, y le gustaría agarrar a su novia por el brazo y llevarla al lugar donde se celebran los casting y decirle que no volverá a casa hasta que consiga el papel de su sueño, porque sabe que Dominique es capaz de hacerlo.

Pero entonces llega la pelinaranja, porque el tiempo sólo ha hecho que Dominique tenga el pelo aún más anaranjado si puede ser, y comienza a darle besos por el cuello cuando llega de trabajar de la floristería que ha abierto. Y Amelia se pierde entre los brazos de la exSlytherin.


	6. Beso en los labios

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso en los labios<strong>

Lysander Scamander no es precisamente la persona más lista de todo Hogwarts, por ello él está en Hufflepuff mientras su hermano gemelo está en Ravenclaw. Fue el último en enterarse de cómo venían los niños, hasta los trece años pensaba que venía el unicornio a traerlo. Por no hablar de que a diferencia de otros chicos de su edad, él prefería hablar sobre las distintas formas de tartas que se podían hacer en Hogwarts, antes que hablar sobre mujeres, en un sentido más "varonil" de la palabra. Lysander no entendía qué tenía de bueno dirigir miradas impropias hacia los bustos femeninos o comentarios soases a las partes traseras de dichas mujeres, aquello sólo servía para que ellas se enfadasen.

Quizás Lysander no fuera tan tonto como él mismo creía que era. Pero supo que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, porque no era propio de eso de él, ni a la de tres, cuando se vio mirando de manera descarada, porque era lo que tenía no estar entrenado para tal cosas, que cuando lo hacías la primera vez quedabas como un idiota, el culo a la pequeña de los Potter. Lysander estaba ya en sexto curso y ella iba a toda prisa, con un montón de libros, a la biblioteca, seguro que a estudiar sus TIMOS, para su suerte, la pelirroja no notó aquello, sino le hubiera dejado una bonita marca en la mejilla al castaño.

Lysander puede que no sea tan listo como Lorcan, pero comprende a qué se debe que él haya tenido aquel cambio. Y él no es una persona que cambia con facilidad, es más, todo el mundo le dice siempre que nunca cambia. No tiene que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que todo viene a raíz de hace casi un año, con un baile que se celebra casi todos los fines de curso desde que a Victoire se le ocurriera la idea. Es un baile que suelen organizar los alumnos que se graduan, aunque pueden ir todos los demás y para dicho baile, Lily, la pequeña pelirroja que es víctima de miradas indiscretas, aunque no lo sepa, por parte de alguien del que desea tales miradas, le pidió a Lysander, el castaño que sabe que si alguno de los hermanos mayores de la chica se entera de tales miradas lo puede pasar muy mal, que fueran juntos, no sólo eso, le declaró unos sentimientos que pilló por sorpresa a Lysander.

Ni inteligencia emocional, ni inteligencia a secas. A pesar de eso, tras un año desde aquello en el que ambos se han seguido tratando como siempre, con la diferencia de que ella tiene un comportamiento mucho menos coqueto intencionadamente, y él intenta controlar mucho las miradas que echa, Lysander sabe que aquello no puede seguir así.

Y como carece de ambas cosas antes mencionada, lo cierto es que decide cortar por lo más sano. Cuando sale de la clase de Herbología, camina hacia el Gran Comedor e ignorando a todo el mundo, se planta en la mesa de Gryffindor, coge a Lily por el brazo para levantarla y le da un beso en los labios.


End file.
